The Deku Butler and His Son
by FoxRocks
Summary: In the land of Termina, there lived a Deku Butler and his son, who spent many great times together. One day an evil plague cursed their home, and the son went missing. Short one-shot story; please enjoy!


**The Deku Butler and His Son**

**A/N: This story is a tribute to the side-story of 'The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask' concerning the Deku Butler and his son. It's just a short one-shot from me, having wanted to get this subject out into story-form. Hope you all you enjoy - please review!**

* * *

Once upon a time, in the land of Termina, there lived an old Deku Butler, who served as the caretaker of the Royal Deku Family. The Royal Deku Family consisted of the over-reactive Deku King, his daughter the Deku Princess, the Deku Butler, and his son – as well as several other servants. Even though it was his livelihood to protect and care for the King and Princess, the most precious thing in the Butler's life was his son.

The Deku Butler's son was a curious, kind-hearted creature that was loved by everyone. In fact, the Princess had been infatuated with the son, desiring for him to be her husband one day and consequently the next King. This was not to be, however.

Back in a happier time, the Deku Butler and his son would race with each other in the Deku Shrine behind the palace. It was a simple activity that bonded the father and son like none other, and what they'd always resort to when not performing their royal duties. When they weren't racing, the son would explore the forest of Woodfall that surrounded the palace (sometimes using a Mask of Scents to find mushrooms), but the Butler warned him not to wander too far.

Sadly, one day the son went out of the palace for a jaunt, but never returned. The Butler urged to search for his lost son, but a tragedy had befallen the Deku tribe – their water had been poisoned, along with all the water in the Woodfall area. It was a curse sent upon them by a ruthless demon, known as Majora.

When the curse befell them, the Deku Butler met a young boy dressed in green garb, who saved the Palace and Woodfall by conquering the Woodfall Temple and eliminating the poisonous water. A true miracle it was for all the Deku tribe – but the Butler still wanted his son back. To relive the time with his son, the Butler raced the boy in green, giving him the son's Mask of Scents as thanks. The race reminded the Butler of the times with his son, causing him to yearn for the past and wanting nothing else but to have his son back.

Once the curse of the poisonous water was gone and Majora had been defeated by that courageous boy in green, the Butler set off to find his son. The rest of the Deku tribe celebrated their new time of prosperity, thanks to the boy in green. However, the Butler was the one soul not satisfied – presumably the Princess and the others had let go of the son.

The Butler searched the land of Termina far and wide, in a desperate pursuit for his lost son. He traveled to the Goron village of Snowhead, the Zora town of Great Bay, and the barren Ikana Valley. He even explored the bustling Clock Town, but the son was nowhere to be found.

However, the Butler discovered a passage beneath Clock Town, which led to dark caves below. The Butler had promised himself that he wouldn't stop until he found his son, and he finally did. Unfortunately, when the Deku Butler did find his son in those dark caves, the son was no longer breathing.

The life had been sucked out of the son, leaving behind a withered, lifeless tree. Though the Butler did not know, the death of the son was caused by the callous demon Majora, who had used the Deku son's life to curse the boy in green by turning him into a Deku. Even if he did know, nothing could make the Deku Butler feel happy…

All the races and time the Deku Butler and his son had shared together were now just distant memories, never to be relived again. The Deku tribe would find out eventually, but the Butler would stay with his son for now, needing to be alone. The Deku Butler cried and mourned beside his beloved son, nevermore to be happy in this life.


End file.
